All my Yuki
by Dream-tiger
Summary: He was told he was cured. That now he could live life normally once again. Shuichi made him forget of the he of the past, right? Could someone really be cured so quickly from such a condition without any episodes?
1. Yukichan

Some one threatened to steal my brain…(A reviewer for another story of mine). Oh well. My brain strikes again! This time with something angsty and funny. Losing an angel made me think that it is possible. (Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor do I own The Many Faces of Eve or Sybil. I have had two years of psychology but that does not make me an expert. So I may have a few things inaccurate with the condition but I am researching. (Hence, why I read those two books). You'll understand the books later.

WARNING: The begging is going to start choppy. It's going to have a lot of cliffies in it. The reason is because Yuki will not be able to recall where it ended last and where he began. So you are going to see it in his way of viewing it. Also I skipped to Shuichi and Tohma because whatever they were doing before was not important. XP.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Yuki let out a small groan. He was never a morning person and didn't want to become one. Stretching his arms into the air, Yuki gave a defeated sigh. Morning had won and he now had to get out of bed. He needed to put the finishing touches on his new book. Looking to his side, he noted that Shuichi had gone to work already. Now he could finish his book in peace.

The wood floor was like ice against his feet as he lifted his frame off of his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the door. That was when he heard his phone ring. He let out an exasperated sigh. It was too early in the morning (It was actually almost noon) for the phone to be ringing. He peered at the phone which was stationed in the living room. Walking slowly to the phone, he reached it before the last ring.

"What do you want?" He demanded in his usual cold tone.

"Hello, you must be Eiri." Came a voice speaking in English. "You are going to pay for what you did to my brother." It was at that moment his world went black.

&&&

"What?" Yuki spoke suddenly as he looked around his surroundings. He was in the living room like before but the phone was no longer in his hand. Did he drop it?

"I said I'm home." Shuichi told him. Yuki's eyes widened. Was it a dream? Looking at the clock it said 10:56 pm. "You were just staring out in space and I thought something was wrong. Wow, this place is really clean!" Yuki looked around and saw that everything in the apartment was straightened up and perfect. It was almost like a maid had rushed through the apartment. "Did you do this?" Shuichi asked absentmindly.

"No." Yuki spoke honestly. He was so confused. He must have fallen asleep on the couch and had awful dream. He thought that the past was gone. 'That dream, what did it mean?' Yuki asked himself. "Let's just go to bed." Yuki spoke softly. Shuichi watched his form leave the living room. He didn't understand why, but Yuki was acting strange today.

The next morning was like any other morning: Shuichi refusing to go to work, K snatching him away and Yuki going to finish his book. So why did Yuki feel uneasy about this morning. He was afraid, of what? He peered at the phone for the fifth time that morning. It won't happen now. It was just a dream. Turning on his laptop, Yuki went to finish typing up the ending when he noticed the file was missing. He searched his computer for the file. He needed that file. Did Shuichi erase it? No. It couldn't have been Shuichi. He didn't have Yuki's password. Who could have done this? A virus? Regardless of the reason why it happened, Yuki's hard work was destroyed. So he had to do the one thing he rarely did. He called his editor to explain the situation.

"Uesugi-san what is wrong with you?" The woman asked. "You gave me the manuscript yesterday." Yuki sighed in relief. At least his work wasn't gone forever. However, he had no recollection of giving her the manuscript at all. "Are you alright? When I got the manuscript you seemed scared and you forgot Shindou Shuichi's family name. Are you ill? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's alright." Yuki assured her. "I'm just getting a little forgetful that's all." After that, Yuki hung up quickly. His body was shaking. What was happening to him? How could he forget all of that? Something wasn't right. And this whole situation was strangely familiar. There was a knock on his door. Shuichi must have forgotten something or maybe it was Tohma. Lifting himself up he went to get the door. What greeted him made him shriek in surprise. It looked to be one of the men who had harmed him when he was in New York. Weren't they gone though? He was certain he was dead. He was certain. However, there he stood in front of him. The man who had given his sensei the money was smiling cruelly at him. He felt faint and once again he was greeted with black.

&&&

Shuichi stood in Tohma's office trembling. Tohma had called him to his office on an urgent matter. Something was wrong with Yuki. Tohma hung up his phone and gave a large sigh. He was trembling more than Shuichi was.

"Shindou-san." His voice wavered. "We have to get to Eiri-san's apartment immediately. It seems he was attacked today. The neighbors said they heard a boy screaming and banging on the wall so they called the police. The police apprehended the man and he's in their custody." Shuichi felt his heart stop beating upon hearing that. "It seems one of the brother's of the men that hurt him in New York wanted revenge. Eiri-san isn't hurt but according to the police he will not move from the corner of his apartment. He screams if someone touches him and he's repeating your name." Shuichi felt a tear trickle down his cheek. It was his entire fault. He kept telling himself that. If he hadn't left that morning none of this would have happened.

"Let me see him then!" Shuichi shouted.

Tohma drove them there both remaining silent. Shuichi was hoping Yuki was alright and Tohma was busy hating himself. They both blamed themselves. Even though they knew the situation, none of them was prepared for what they saw next.

The apartment was in disarray. Everything was tossed around there was some blood on the wall. Between the couch and the bloody wall, Yuki was curled in a fetal position sniffling.

"Mr. Uesugi please-" A nurse pleaded with the man but he didn't budge.

"I want Shuichi!" Screamed the man. "The bad people they won't leave. Shuichi made the bad people leave. But Shuichi left and they came back." As he whimpered the last part, Tohma felt his mouth run dry. Yuki had broken down he no longer held his cold emotionless façade. Tohma pushed Shuichi towards Yuki with a sigh. It seemed Yuki had no need for him and only Shuichi could heal him now.

"Yuki?" Shuichi spoke unsure. He had never seen Yuki in such a state. After the words left his mouth the taller man crashed his body on top of Shuichi's.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" He exclaimed. "It's really you. The bad people came and it hurts. It hurts. But you're here. But you're here." Tohma could only watch in horror as he realized what was going on. 'Not now.' He thought. 'I thought it was over.'

"Yuki, I've never seen you like this." Shuichi admitted to the quivering form in his arms.

"Please." The man started to cry hard. "It hurts."

"Yuki-chan." Tohma spoke causing Shuichi's head to turn to him immediately. Tohma never called Yuki that. "We need to get on the ambulance now. They are going to take you to the hospital. Shuichi can come too. They are good people, sweetie. They won't hurt you."

"Shuichi will come too?" Yuki questioned softly. Tohma nodded silently. Shuichi watched as Tohma continued to talk to Yuki as if he was a mere child. What was going on? Did Yuki act like this before?

&&&

Yuki had woken up in a hospital. How did he get there? The last time he remembered was hearing a door knock and opening the door. He couldn't remember after that but he knew something happened. He didn't have a scratch on him as far as he could see and nothing was hurting, so why was he in a hospital? He looked to his side and found flowers. Probably from Tohma or something. Then his eyes fell onto a piece of paper lying silently next to him. Lifting it up, he smiled at the sentence: "Get well soon."

However, when his eyes widened when he saw who signed the message. He reached over to the phone and frantically dialed the only number he could trust with this situation.

"Uesugi-san." The doctor exclaimed. She was not just a regular doctor at the hospital. She was Yuki's past psychiatrist. "I thought we cancelled all our previous appointments. Why is it that you phoned me here? Are you hurt?" Yuki shook his head calmly and grabbed a piece of paper next to him.

"Read this." He stated with a hint of worry in his voice. The doctor picked it up immediately:

_Get well soon, Eiri. –Aya_

"She wrote this?" The doctor asked Yuki cautiously. Yuki nodded. "Does Shindou-san know about this?" Yuki shook his head silently. He had never told Shuichi about her at all. After all he never found the need to. It was all making sense now. How his apartment was so clean, how his file was deleted and everything made sense. Aya knew his password. She could have finished his work printed it out and handed it to his editor. Of course the editor would not know if something was amiss because Aya could play a very good Yuki Eiri.

"It's happening again isn't it?" He asked calmly. Yuki's psychiatrist looked down solemnly.

"You need to tell him before she gets to him." The doctor ordered him. Yuki nodded silently. "Or worse Kitazawa-san might be there too."

* * *

I know what you are thinking. Aya's a girl! All questions will be answered soon. And the story will be better now that we got there. It will be purely Shuichi's pov in third person. 


	2. Michelle

I'm getting into this….Don't know why. Then I have this song in my head playing as I type. "You're so faaaarrrr away. Doesn't anyone stay in one place anymore…It would be so wonderful to see your face at my door…Doesn't help to know that you're so faaaarrrr away." And then I loop it since I have no idea what the words are to that song. 

Tatsuha: That sucks. I mean having to hear that one part over and over again.

Me: I know --. Hey wait a minute why are you here?

Tatsuha: Because I'm not in the fic…I have to be somewhere.

Me: Go home.

Tatsuha: Make me have a date with Ryuichi in one of the chapters.

Me: You're a sad little man. This might come out weird since I had to transfer it to txt format.

* * *

It had been a day since the incident happened. A day since Yuki realized his life had been turned upside down. He was going to be discharged from the hospital since his psychiatrist told everyone it was safe for him to leave. Only the doctors and nurses knew now. Yuki had thought she would have mentioned it to the police. Maybe she did and they were just too thick headed to understand. The detective, an older individual with scrunched up eyes, remained immobile next to Yuki's bed. He had been asking for Yuki to explain what happened yesterday. Yesterday the brother of one of those men came to get revenge. Yuki wasn't keeping silent out of fear. He genuinely had no recollection of what occurred at that time. 

"Please you have to tell me what happened. Without your testimony we will have no excuse to hold this man." The police officer pleaded. He folded his hands together in front of him. Yuki shook his head indicating to the chubby man that he wasn't going to talk about it.

"How many times do I have to tell you people?" Yuki yelled. "I don't remember! It wasn't me!" The police looked shocked at his outburst. Was this the man who was clinging to that boy a while ago? Was this the same man who would not leave the corner of his own apartment? It had to be, there was no way this man could be a different person. The detective decided to press on.

"You have to remember something-"

"Get out!" Yuki screamed his eyes brimming with tears. "He doesn't want to tell you anything!" The detective sighed and left the room quickly. Upon leaving his eyes met those of a Seguchi Tohma. Tohma was standing rather firmly in front of the door. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were narrowed at the detective. The detective had to admit, even he was a bit intimidated by this.

"There is something that I need to discuss with you." Tohma told the officer. "I need to discuss this with Shindou-san as well so could we please take this to the waiting room." The detective nodded slowly gaining a smile from the ex keyboardist of Nittle Grasper. Turning quickly, Tohma began to show the way to the waiting room. As they walked away from the door, whispering could be heard in Yuki's room.

"Ah, Yuki-chan." A voice spoke with an American accent. " You no tell. Stupid brat."

"Shut up!" Yuki's voice quivered and sounded a little higher than usual. "You shouldn't have hit him, Kevin. He came after me when you did that and it hurt." The last part came as a cry.

"I no understand!" Screamed the American. A crash was heard and a nurse who was walking down the hall reacted to it immediately. She rushed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Fumbling in her pockets she tried to find the key for the door. She was after all a nurse for this hall.

"Uesugi-san?" Whimpering and crying was all she received. This made her fumble with the keys more. She didn't know what was going on. Could it be that someone had entered the room without their knowledge. "Uesugi-san?" She banged her hand on the door twice and then went back to the keys.

"Leave him alone. Kevin!" A highly accented voice screamed in English.

"Shut up, Michelle." Yuki's scream followed that comment said by the American. The nurse tried her hardest to go as fast as she can. Her hand was shaking violently as she inserts the key. 'Please let me get in on time.' She thought.

"You stupid brat!" The door burst open and the nurse shouted for Yuki. However, she froze at the sight in front of her. The room was like Yuki's apartment. Everything thrown around. The window was closed and there was not a scratch on Yuki. He stood in the middle of the room staring at the floor.

" Uesugi-san?" The nurse tentatively tried to speak with him. "Uesugi-san?"

"He's gone now don't be afraid." Yuki muttered in the highly accented voice. Then he looked up shocked and froze. "What? Did you say something?" He asked the nurse in his regular voice confused. The nurse clutched her heart. The rumors running around the hospital that day were true.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Multiple Personality Disorder?" Shuichi questioned. Tohma nodded. "I already know he can be angry at times and then a real sweet heart other times. I don't see-"

"No, Shindou-san." Spoke the police officer. "MPD is a case in which a person has many different personas with completely different lives of their own." The way the officer explained it made Shuichi even more confused. Tohma lifted his hand gently as if saying to the detective to let him take care of the explaining. Seeing this as a time to leave, the detective stood and said his goodbyes. A smile and a nod was all he received from Tohma as he turned and left.

"MPD is like Eiri-san having many people living inside him. Every time one comes out Eiri-san blacks out and doesn't recall the events before his consciousness returns." Tohma spoke trying to get Shuichi to understand. The pop star stared at his boss blankly. Tohma wasn't sure if he should take that as attentiveness or something else. "All of them are Eiri-san. They are like fragments of his memories or skills, etc. They all have different backgrounds like one is a little boy living with his brother and one is even from France." Shuichi stared at him letting those words sink in.

"How did the one from France get there?" He asked quietly. Tohma sighed. He actually didn't know what influenced the French personality. "Did he immigrate?" Tohma groaned loudly. This was going to take some time.

"Uesugi-san, I want you to spend every Friday with Shindou-san." The psychiatrist spoke while straightening up some of his get well things in the room. Yuki had changed from the paper gown back into his regular clothing. "Even if you can't make it one of you has to go. That way no matter how much you push Shindou-san away, you always have that day. I want you to be honest with him and explain everything. Don't keep your condition to yourself. Let him be a part of it. Recent events have proven to me that Shindou-san is the perfect medicine for you." Yuki just sat, soaking up her words like a child being spoken to by his mother. The psychiatrist smiled after her speech and straightened up one last thing in the room. "Now go home and see him." She ordered. "It's already night time so he may be asleep." Yuki was supposed to be discharged in the afternoon of that day but because of his recent outburst. After that incident the doctors were not sure to release him until Yuki's psychiatrist came and gave the go ahead. The psychiatrist was a busy woman and wasn't able to get there until after night fall. This could be a problem but Yuki considered Shuichi should be asleep at home if not waiting. He stepped out of his room only to be glomped by a pink haired energy ball.

"Oh Yuki!" Shuichi cried. "I feel so bad for you to have all those different personalities." He squeezed tighter and Yuki couldn't help but give a defeated sigh. This guy was supposed to be fast asleep in his bed. Well at least that was what his psychiatrist said. "Don't worry I'll help you get better!" After those words were spoken Tohma stepped out from the shadows. (A/n isn't it creepy how he does that?)

"Visiting hours are over." Spat Yuki rather venomously. Tohma just smiled unfazed by his tone.

"Shindou-san just got the concept of MPD." Tohma explained mournfully. "He made me miss out on dinner." Yuki scoffed.

"If it was Mika's cooking he saved you." Yuki spoke up. "He's a hero." Tohma rolled his eyes. He didn't want this situation to become an argument so he decided to eat his retort. (A/n it was the only thing he could eat at the time) Shuichi looked up with hope shining in his eyes.

"Yuki, do you mean that?" Shuichi asked with a slight blush on his cheeks. "That I'm a hero." Yuki smiled down at Shuichi.

"Of course I don't." That's when Shuichi started to whine loudly and Tohma fled the scene. He did not want to get caught up in a lover spat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Spend every Friday with Shindou-san ._

Friday came sooner than expected and Yuki didn't want to go anywhere. He was too tired to spend time with Shuichi. All he wanted was to take a well deserved nap. However, Shuichi bounced in all excited ready to spend the day with him. He had mapped out the entire day. First they were going to the park, then to a restaurant to eat something and then to a movie. The day was perfect for Shuichi standards.

"Come on Yuki lets go! I even took the day off for this!" Shuichi announced joyfully. The man in question, however, buried himself deeper into his covers.

"Then go by yourself." Yuki told his pouting lover.

"Hey, your doctor said we are supposed to spend time together!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I have planned a romantic day for us and you are acting very unromantic."

"Romantic," growled Yuki as he lifted his frame from under the covers. "I'll show you ro-" His angered face softened almost immediately. Then as if coming from nowhere a smile graced his lips. He looked up as if thinking for a moment before his eyes fell on Shuichi. His face wasn't all that changed. His shoulders looked looser than before and he sat upright with his hands folded in his lap.

"Yuki are you alright?" Shuichi asked cautiously. Yuki smiled as if holding in a laugh and nodded softly. He then gave a toothy grin and grabbed Shuichi's hand gently.

"Give me a moment to be dressed, love." He spoke in a highly accented voice.

"Yuki are you sure you are alright?" Shuichi questioned seeing Yuki stand up to get dressed.

"Oui, ma love." Yuki replied as he rummaged through the clothing in his closet. He pulled out a black turtle neck and a long dark purple trench coat which didn't have sleeves. The trench coat was thin and form fitting making Yuki's waist seem feminine. He then placed on some black dress pants and dress shoes. After that he placed on his usual sunglasses and smiled at Shuichi. "I am ready to go." The outfit looked like something Tohma would have picked out. There was a strange familiarity in the way Yuki smiled now and moved. It wasn't like Yuki at all. In fact he was acting and dressing like a totally different person. That's when it hit him.

"You're not Yuki are you?" Shuichi exclaimed. Yuki's mouth dropped slightly but was soon replaced by a saddened smile.

"Unfortunately I am not." He spoke sullenly. "If I was I would be very lucky. After all I would have you, ma sweet." With that he grabbed Shuichi's hand a placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. Shuichi's face flushed immediately. "Ma name is Michelle. Michelle Devereux. I didn't tell you before because I know you may be embarrassed. It is terrible for one to be embarrassed. I know. So when you mistake me, I say: 'Oui? Oui? Eiri? Ah, that is moi.' I do not mind when that happens."

"I'm sorry, Yu- I mean Michelle-san." Shuichi spoke trying to make sure he said everything right. He didn't want to upset the personality.

"Ah, oui." Michelle spoke absently. "I don't see why anyone mistakes moi for Yuki. For one I am French. I know that Yuki looks foreign to you but I never knew you could mistake him for Frenchman. Also my hair is long and brown and my eyes are green as emeralds. I'm also very thin but that's alright we are usually like that. I am only seventeen you know." Shuichi watched as Yuki/Michelle started to stroke his long hair or in Shuichi's POV the lack thereof. "I think we can go now, mon ange. Unless you no longer wish to go, I would understand. I am after all not Eiri." Shuichi shook his head. He wanted to spend the entire day with Yuki but Michelle was a part of Yuki. So wasn't it the same thing?

"No, it is fine, Michelle-san." Shuichi spoke suddenly. Michelle's smile broke wider.

"Oh please don't use san on me." Michelle chasticized Shuichi playfully. "I would rather you call me Michelle or Michelle-koi. Whichever you seem fit." Shuichi blushed at the outright flirtatious behavior Michelle was displaying. He nodded softly and directed the taller man to the front door. This day was going to be rather interesting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day went by magnificently. Michelle was as if he came out of one of Yuki's own novels. He was charming, sweet, caring and intelligent. He charmed a female ice cream vendor at the park for the prize of a free ice cream cone. Shuichi was very pleased to be able to get the double scooped ice cream. He was only a little distraught with Michelle's flirting habits. Even though he was a flirt, he remained loyal to Shuichi during the whole time at the park. It wasn't rare for a girl to come up to the duo and ask Michelle for his number. Michelle would always decline and say quite proudly that he was on a date with Shuichi. Shuichi only hoped he wouldn't say it too loud that someone might figure out who they were.

They then decided to eat somewhere before going to the movies. Of course Michelle suggested a French restaurant much to Shuichi's dismay. Shuichi had no idea how to speak French. (a/n in all honesty. Neither do I.) However, if it was with his Yuki or in this case one of the Yukis, he was in heaven.

When they arrived the man behind the desk knew Michele immediately. Shuichi was going to ask how this was possible but decided to keep quiet. After all there was no telling what Yuki was doing before Shuichi met him. They were seated in a booth near the window. It had perfect lighting. Well at least that was what Michelle said. He said where Shuichi was sitting, the light made him look like an angel. Shuichi couldn't help but blush at this comment. If only the real Yuki could be as romantic as Michelle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What?" Yuki spoke as he looked around his surroundings. He was in his bed in only his boxers. That was alright because he was like that before. Turning to his side he saw Shuichi sleeping soundly next to him. Could it be he slept through Friday? "I'm sorry, Shuichi." Yuki whispered to Shuichi moving a stray hair out of his face.

"Yuki." Shuichi muttered in his sleep. Yuki smiled. He would have continued smiling if it wasn't for the next name that came off his lips. "Michelle." Yuki's eyes widened and he suddenly felt anger towards himself. How could he let Shuichi get close to one of his personalities? What would happen if Shuichi liked his personality more than him? It was troubling. Yuki need a drink.

"Michelle." He spoke looking into the mirror. "I know you want to help me but if you can hear me please." Yuki's voice faded as he peered down to the floor. What was he to say? How could he know what will happen next? If the personalities start to like Shuichi, what will become of the real Eiri Yuki? Yuki didn't want to lose himself within his mind. He didn't want to cease having control of his own body. He didn't want to lose to Michelle of all people and more importantly Kitazawa-san.

* * *

Me: Just so you who haven't gotten into the manga and such. In the manga, Yuki's psychiatrist says that he has MPD which is Multiple Personality Disorder. Nowadays we call this DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder. This disorder comes out usually when one is abused sexually when young. So I can see how Yuki got this. However, he didn't really show the symptoms and I was a bit dissapointed. So, I wrote this. 

Tatsuha: Woah poor bro. Hey Shuichi is sleeping….lets play a prank on him. Let's shave off the middle of one of his eyebrows.

Me: Why? Makes no sense, dude.

Yuki: You better stay away from him when he sleeps and stay away from me. You are not shaving off my eyebrows.

Tatsuha: Then don't go to sleep, Eiri.

Yuki: Don't do it.

Tatsuha: Don't sleep.

Me: How about we just put his hand in warm water. It would make him pee.

Tatsuha: Doesn't work.

Me: Oh you would know.

Yuki: He does this for a living or the lack thereof

Tatsuha: Are you saying I don't have a life?

Yuki: Yes.

Me: We could use toothpaste on Tohma. It bleaches skin and stuff. We could do it right around his mouth like a clown.

Tatsuha: White around his mouth? cough cough

Me: Or we could paint his finger nails bright pink.

Tatsuha: Nah. That's too stylish. Why do we want to make him look cool?

Me: You think pink finger nails are cool?

Tatsuha: I wouldn't mind it.

Yuki: That's cuz you're a freak. Please review this story.


	3. Kevin and Kitazawasan

Me: I'm back! And to answer one of you lovely reviewers' questions. No, Ryuichi does not have MPD. He doesn't seem to forget what happened when he was in serious mode or happy mode. In fact he continuously says how happy he was on stage and such. So he remembers those moments. It's just he doesn't have the cridentials Here they are:

Usually sexually abuse when young (usually by someone close to them) To Ryuichi: We don't know…so lets say maybe

Blacks out and looses time. Meaning they have no idea what happened when their other personality took over. To Ryuichi: No, if his happy mode is his true self….he always talks about being on stage and how he liked it. If he did have MPD he wouldn't remember any of that. He wouldn't have remembered Shuichi after they had sang together…but he did. If his serious mode is the true him then every time he got on stage he would be confused. Like what the hell is going on? How did I get here? Moving on.

More than one other personality. Sure there are split personas but….that is very, very rare and usually occurs when they are healing already or just began to get the symptoms. To Ryuichi: Given aside number one and two…if it was still possible he only has one other personality….very rare…Ryuichi would be a very rare case but it is very unlikely and according to some other mangas with this situations it's very rare in Japan for one to get it in the first place…so to get and have a rare form…dang…Yuki has it cuz the manga said he did so that's why.

Many things change when they become the personality. It is not just how they act. Their heart beat changes, blood pressure changes and breathing changes. Also their posture and the way they say things and even their voice changes. To Ryuichi: He's got the voice changing and posture down…We'd have to hire a doctor to know the rest.

Each personality (usually) believes that they are a completely different person then the host. They have their own name and their own background. To Ryuichi: He can not have this since both times, serious or not, he is Ryuichi. He has the same background and everything.

Conclusion: He never looses time and remembers when he was acting different. The two sides don't have different names nor do they have different backgrounds. Actually in a way Ryuichi is just essentric. Because in order to have Scizophrenia he has to have hallucinations and delusions which he doesn't have. Therefore in this analysis…he does not have MPD. Although he may be autistic. He may have a slight case. Meaning he looks normal and stuff but he can't empathize easily. He is a slow learner and has childish emotions. However, when put to do something he likes he will be dead serious! A good book to read about this is The Man who Mistook His Wife for a Hat. The chapter is called the Autist Artist. Which is about a boy with Autisim who can produce the most wonderful drawings and is so serious when doing them.

Tatsuha: Man you took a long time explaining that.

Me: It was a good question….I had to research it…

Tatsuha: Oh…I thought you were just smart…now I see it was all lies.

Me: I knew all this info already…I just had to make sure…

Tatsuha: ALL LIES!

**BOLD English  
**

* * *

"Up Stupid." Spoke Yuki in an American accent. He was nudging Shuichi with the broom as if touching him would infect him with some virus. "Up! Aya make. I eat if no wake." He nudged him again. "WAKE IDIOT!" This immediately startled the pop star who was happy to awaken near his lover. Shuichi jumped from the bed and slammed himself on Yuki. The latter yelped and tried desperately to pry off the smaller man. "NO!" He yelled in fright. "I no gay! Go away fag!" Shuichi sat up on him confused. Today wasn't Friday. It was Saturday. Why was Yuki acting funny? It wasn't like he was going to eat him up or take him on another date. Shuichi wasn't sure what his lover would hate more. The man beneath him gave him the most evil look imaginable. Maybe Yuki thought he had done something with Michelle. All they did was cuddle. Was cuddling with your lover's alternate personality cheating?

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Shuichi spoke solemnly agreeing in his mind to go with the last reason. "But all I did with Michelle was cuddle so don't be angry." The man beneath him looked at him confused and didn't say a word. Behind those confused eyes was hatred and it was so evident Shuichi could tell. Tears flowed freely down the lead singers cheeks. "Don't do this, Yuki." He sobbed. "It's better if you just yell or something. Don't look at me like that." Immediately he was pushed off of the older individual's body.

"Stop cry." Yuki spoke. "I no hit you. Stop cry. I-" He stopped himself as Shuichi rubbed his eyes.

"What? Did you say something." Yuki asked. Shuichi looked up confused.

"No. Hey why are you dressed funny, now that I think about it?" Shuichi asked him staring intently. Yuki chose to ignore the question. Peering down at Shuichi's form he gasped. Why was Shuichi crumpled on the floor with dry tears staining his face? Why was there a broom on the floor? So many questions running through his head but only one left his lips.

"Why were you crying?" Yuki asked desperately. "Who harmed you? Was it me? Did he say his name? Was it Kitazawa?" Shuichi was in shock. He had never seen Yuki so frighten in his life. The situation was getting to him. It was hard to find a response with so many questions bombarding him at once. He felt sorry for his lover he really did. Yuki would hurt Shuichi without any knowledge of such actions. Yuki would love Shuichi without his own awareness.

"Kitazawa?" Shuichi questioned. "Isn't he dead? He's not dead! OMG!" Yuki instead of continuing his concern just appeared very annoyed.

"It wasn't?" He muttered and walked off.

"No Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I want to understand what you meant. We are in this together!" The sound of a door slamming followed and Shuichi found himself face to face with a closed door. "Yuki! This is not fair! Open up Yuki! Yuki? Are you sleeping? Yuki!" Inside the room, Yuki stared at the files his psychiatrist gave him. In each file there was a different personality. There were pictures of them too. Now that he thought about it his arms felt rather cold. Looking down, he noticed he was not in his regular clothing. He was wearing a white t-shirt and ripped up jeans!

"What the?" Yuki rummaged through the files. Who dressed like this? Papers and names flew fast as he frantically searched for the personality. He needed to know if he was harmful in anyway. Aya, (no) Michelle, (he might as well be a girl), Yuki-chan (Not unless Shuichi is upset he's crazier than him), Kevin- Yuki stopped. Kevin Claiborne, it was an American name wasn't it? Upon opening the file he saw himself in a wife beater and black semi baggy jeans (meaning he doesn't have them hanging off his body from underneath his hips but he doesn't have it all tight and …I'll shut up now). It also seemed he was really pissed off looking, which wasn't that different from usual Yuki. Yuki looked through his description. Speaks broken Japanese, fluent in English, has a short temper, violent tendencies, teenage emotions, rebellious and homophobic? The last one took Yuki for a spin. If this personality was the one who was with Shuichi what did he do? Yuki was sure the personality knew Shuichi and him were- No, Yuki didn't think this persona could be that dangerous. The psychiatrist never warned him about this one. He moved through the file. It seemed Kevin was the real reason why he has an earring. Also Kevin enjoys tripping people. This file wasn't giving him much information. Kevin acted like his brother in most categories.

The files were backups for the ones the psychiatrist had. It was against code to disclose any information about her sessions to anyone but the patient. So it wasn't exactly wrong that he had these. She was a little apprehensive when she was giving him the files, though. Yuki scrolled down to sessions he had with the good doctor. He jumped up immediately when he read one of her notes. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

_&&&&&&& _

"Yuki?" Shuichi opened the door slowly. There lied Yuki on the floor, laughing! Around him were scattered papers and a broken cup. The dark liquid was pouring out like blood in an open wound. Shuichi cautiously walked towards him. "Yuki?"

"**Kevin**." The man before him corrected. "**Watashi wa Kevin**." Shuichi stared at him for a while. This was another personality. How many were there? "**What's up, fag?" ** Shuichi just stood immobile he had no idea what this man was saying. "**Why are you staring at me? Could it be that you want me, fairy? I wonder what you like so much about it. Eiri's tutor had a thing for it too. What with you homos that I want to know."**

"Kevin-san?" Shuichi spoke but was stopped by having lips pressed against his. Not even Michelle was this direct. The man pulled away with a smug look. Grabbing Shuichi's jaw he moved the pop star's head from side to side. It was as if he was trying to see what it was that Yuki found attractive. He then roughly pushed Shuichi to the floor. Turning around he spit on the floor as if kissing Shuichi was the most disgusting act he could have gone through.

"**I bet you liked that didn't you, fag?" **Kevin stated more than asked. He ran his hands through the top of his hair. "Come. Michelle want us spend time. Faggot. Eiri need better care for Eiri."

"Do you mean Eiri needs to take better care of himself?" Shuichi asked surprising himself that he could understand the man's broken tongue.

"Shut up, fag." Kevin ordered. "Arcade show me!" After saying the statement he kicked Shuichi in the shin. When the burning pain on his leg ceased Shuichi was prepared to protest. He stood up and was about to say something when Kevin started pushing him repeatedly against the now closed door. "Go! Arcade! Open! Go fag!" He spoke between pushes. Shuichi struggled to open the door. As soon as it was opened Kevin pushed him out and towards the outside door. "Come! Arcade! Go!" Shuichi couldn't protest. But was it that he couldn't or he just didn't want to. Kevin was rough. He drove like a maniac and screamed at Shuichi in a language that the pop star couldn't understand. He also made Shuichi give him money for the arcade that he made the singer take him to. This wasn't a great date at all; if this was a date. Besides that it was Saturday not Friday. K probably would be looking for him since Shuichi was no longer working Fridays. He was distantly wondering how Kevin would take that.

"Go somewhere." Kevin said as he put money into the fighting game. Shuichi sighed and looked around for something to do. Before he could find something he liked he felt a hand grab his shoulders roughly.

"Hey pretty girl." Came the voice behind him. "What are you doing in this place alone." Shuichi turned around slowly. It had happened. Yuki warned him that with his hair color that someone was bound to do it. Someone mistook him for a girl.

"I'm a guy." Shuichi just stated plainly. Unfortunately for Shuichi, this man was prone to aggression when faced with something he believed threatens him. In his mind anything different from the norm of male behavior was a threat. So the man acted as normal as he could, he grabbed Shuichi roughly and slammed him against the wall. In a stroke of bad luck for the man, Kevin noticed this action. Instantly he stopped playing and walked up to the two.

"What you do?" He questioned the man. The man looked at him angrily.

"This is of no concern to you." The man spat. Kevin's eyes narrowed. This took Shuichi by surprise. Didn't Kevin act nothing but mean to him? Here he was defending him? The American personality punched the man in the stomach and threw him behind him with a war cry:

"**ONLY I GET TO BEAT ON THIS FAGGOT!" ** Shuichi wasn't sure what he said. Also he wasn't sure if he should be happy or disturbed. "**And you!**" It took Shuichi a while to notice that Kevin was staring straight at him. That's when his own punch came. **"MICHELLE WOULD KILL ME IF YOU DIED!" ** Shuichi landed on the floor next to the man who had hit on him. At that moment Kevin began slamming his foot repeatedly on Shuichi's side. **"You stupid faggot! I should have let you die! Then I wouldn't have to see your stupid uke face anymore!"**

"You're hurting me, STOP!" Shuichi complained. Kevin calmed down and grabbed Shuichi as if he was a rag doll.

"Home." He stated and ran back to the car. Shuichi didn't die that day but he wished he did. He was tossed into the passenger side harshly. He dreaded the moment Kevin reentered the car. However, when he came into the car he was calm and smiling softly.

"Don't be afraid." Came Michelle's soothing voice. "Kevin is paying dearly for putting you through pain. I'm sorry I should have rethought showing him. You see Kevin and I are somewhat friends being we are the only foreigners. I thought he would be ok with you. I'm sorry for my poor judgement. Aya-can and I, have been working hard keeping Kitazawa-san at bay. I thought Kevin could take care of you. I am sorry. It won't happen again. Let's go home." Shuichi was speechless. Everything that has been happening lately has been stranger than usual. Also why did Michelle sound so sad when saying he and Kevin were friends?

&&&&&&&&&

"So that's what happened this morning." Shuichi explained to Yuki. Yuki just stared at the floor.

"I don't want you to talk to Kevin again." Yuki told him sternly. "He may hurt you and…Just when he comes out stay away from him." Shuichi nodded silently. He knew why Yuki was afraid. After all, Kevin was kicking him and stuff. However, the pop star felt as though there was more to it.

"Yuki are you sure he is dangerous." Shuichi asked. Yuki nodded and grabbed Shuichi close to him.

"Let's not talk about him, ok?" Yuki spoke rather hesitantly. Shuichi nodded silently once more. Yuki kissed his neck softly. This was what Yuki was prone to do. He was prone to silencing Shuichi with his tongue. Shuichi never found this different from any other time Yuki tried to avoid the conversation with a few kisses and hickeys and-

"Yuki, can we spend some time together?" Shuichi found himself asking. Yuki only smiled slightly.

"Aren't we doing that now?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Shuichi smiled nervously.

"Well yeah but I meant like going out somewhere." Shuichi told his lover. "I don't want to go with the other yous I only want to go with you. I mean even Kevin-"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk about him?" Yuki asked deadly serious. Shuichi stopped talking and noticed his lover's eyes. There was so much fear in them. Could it be that Yuki was afraid of Kevin? "You ruined the mood, brat." With that he lifted himself and went off to his study.

"But Yuki!"

"SHUICHI-KUN!" Came a yell and then a gun click. Somehow Shuichi knew that was going to happen. As K dragged Shuichi away, Yuki only stared.

"**Kevin, it seems that Eiri is going through too much stress.**" He spoke in highly accented English to no one in particular. It seemed Michelle was having a conversation with his American friend.

"**If this keeps up will you and Aya be able to hold him back?**" Answered Kevin.

"**Who knows. It pains me to think of the trouble we are causing those two lovebirds. I just want Eiri to be happy.**" The American personality never responded. Instead he remained silent as if contemplating those words.

&&&&&&&

The next morning:

Yuki jolted from the bed. It was morning and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. When Shuichi awoke this morning, he would be met with a clean house and a cooked meal. Yuki stretched his arms up to the sky and crossed his legs upon each other. He smiled softly at the ground and gave one last look at Shuichi's form.

"Aya-san." Michelle's voice spoke softly from Yuki's mouth. "Do you think he will like to wake up to us?" His posture almost immediately changed. He sat more upright and his legs were again crossed. However, now they were crossed at the ankles. His hands were folded in his lap and a motherly look took over his features.

"Oh yes," Yuki's voice spoke in a higher tone. It was no mystery that the personality speaking was a female. "I think he will enjoy the meal we will prepare for him." She giggled in spite of herself. As she stood she took one last glance at Shuichi. He was a cute boy. She could see why Eiri liked him so much. She grabbed the covers and gently covered the pop star. "Kawaii, ne?" She was speaking to herself but Michelle had heard her.

"Let's put on some music shall we?" Michelle asked as he walked to Yuki's study. There had to be some type of tape player or something. Michelle's eyes then caught on a CD. It had to be from America because it had a name written across it in English. The Beatles. Aya smiled she didn't mind if Michelle wanted to hear his own song. She grabbed her well hidden apron from behind the computer desk. Tying the clothing around her she began her work.

_Michelle ma belle. These are words that go together well. My Michelle_

"That song is cute." Commented Aya as she dusted the study. "I can't believe Eiri would leave this place in such a mess." She went to dust the top of the book shelf when a box fell on top her head. Falling to the floor she saw the box open and something shiny fall out. "Ow." She cried and rubbed her sore head. Aya peered down and saw the barrel of a gun. Was this the gun that Eiri found in New York? Why was it that he took it with him back to Japan? It was all Yuki's body needed. More stress.

&&&&&&

_I love you I love you I love you. _

Shuichi woke up to the sound of music. Where was Yuki? He lifted his frame from the bed and peered around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Except for the fact he could hear music. He walked down the hall cautiously towards the living room. The music was coming from there so it was the best place to check.

_Michelle_ _ma belle Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble, Très bien ensemble_.

"I like this song, Shuichi. They use to play it in that grocery store in New York all the time." Yuki spoke in a melancholic tone. Shuichi tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat. This wasn't Yuki. This wasn't like him at all. The novelist turned to look out the window again. He wasn't going to let Shuichi ruin his mood. "Michelle especially likes this song but I couldn't let him enjoy it...No, he let brother die." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a gun. The sun may have gleamed into Shuichi's eyes but he could see the silhouette. "I killed him. We deserve this. We deserve to see him again."

_I love you. _

_I want you, I want you, I want you. I think you know by now_

"Yuki don't." Was all Shuichi could utter. Yuki turned to face him, his eyes widened and his smile cruelly plastered to his face. He had the look of a mad man.

"You can't stop me, Shuichi." He told the young man. "You should join me. Don't you want to be together forever with Yuki as well?" Everything was happening so fast for Shuichi and suddenly things were starting to make since. Little hints and details were popping out at him. For the first time Shuichi knew exactly what was happening.

_Michelle ma belle_

"Kitazawa-san, don't do this." Shuichi pleaded.

"At least you know who I am." He spoke then turned back to the window. "Let's go meet brother."

_I will say it in the only words I know that you'll understand, my Michelle _

A gun shot sounded and a scream was heard.

* * *

Tatsuha: How can you end it there….GAH!

Me: Don't tell me you are reading this Tatsuha.

Tatsuha: Shut up you….Survivor is on

Me: I don't like reality shows…

Tatsuha: If I was on Survivor I would catch me a big fish….then I would be like "hey baby, I got a fish…what do you have for me"….after all look how hard it is for them to catch fish…they can starve you know.

Me: Fish is the new crack

Tatsuha: Yeah think of all the women I could get with it…and if Ryuichi-sama was there too… sighs heavily the things fake anyway or something

Me: I don't watch those things….but my brother does… he believes anything on T.V. The sad idiot…oh well please review.


	4. Keita and Michelle's love

Ladies and Gentlemen: Awkward was banned! I know, I know. You are either saddened by this news or you have no idea what I am talking about. Seems that my story was considered a "Chat/script based format". So my loves…It is at a new location. You can find it there. My profile has all the answers for you. I am sorry this happened and I had been suspended. However, as it always does, I have a new burst of creativity. So if you like you may read my other stories that go with the guidelines as far as my understanding of the guidelines go. So I hope you like them. (P.S This notice is going on all my gravitation works)

This is going to be mainly in the personalities point of view. We have seen Shuichi's interactions on his side of the fence seeing nothing but Yuki acting funny. Now we can sorta see the personalities point of view seeing them interact with each other and Shuichi.

* * *

One by one each droplet hit the floor. A trembling voice echoed through the halls. No music played as the CD stopped spinning in the stereo. All that was left to hear were the soft sobs of a child. Tears streaming down his porcelain face. He was so frightened. When the gun sounded he didn't know what to do.

He could remember the ordeal as if it was happening all over again. He could see Kitazawa-san standing at the window looking at Shuichi. His amber eyes stared crazily at the pop star and his pale face cracked a sadistic smile. Kitazawa-san was a dead ringer for his brother if it wasn't for his eyes. Michelle was passed out at the side of the room. Kitazawa-san had made sure he would not interrupt this time. The raven haired beauty lied helplessly in Aya's arms. He was a thin gorgeous man with beautiful green eyes. He was pale and his eyes were rounded. Aya herself was also a pretty woman. Though her beauty was nothing at all like Michelle's she held her own charm. She had long, straight black hair that at times she would wear in a bow. She was usually seen in a kimono but Eiri would put her in men clothing. It wasn't right for the trim, proper girl to be in the clothing of men. She was everything a traditional Japanese woman was.

Even Kevin, the American man with the careless blonde hair, was concerned for the Frenchman. Kevin looked like the average American man according to the Japanese. He was blonde with slightly almond shaped blue eyes. His skin was tanned and his hair was short. He was a towering figure with slender muscles and an intimidating stare. Keita was afraid of him.

Yuki-chan and he bundled together in fear. They knew what Kitazawa-san was going to do and they were frightened. Both of them had pale eyes and dark black hair. They were nothing but six years old. To see all this happening could be damaging for them. At least that is what Michelle kept telling them. The gun pointed to Shuichi and after that everything went so fast.

"No!" Screamed Kevin in the best Japanese he could use. He leaped on Kitazawa's form and struggled with the gun. Keita gave out a scream and held onto his twin tighter. Aya immediately jumped to help Kevin.

"Mommy!" Yuki-chan wailed. "Mommy is going to die again!" Keita held on tighter to Yuki. He didn't want to witness another mother leaving them. Michelle woke up, when, Keita wasn't sure, but he immediately tried to figure out what was going on. In the distance Keita could see Shuichi staring up at the fight in confusion. Then it happened. The gun shot sounded and everything was still. Kevin dropped to the floor and screamed in agony. Michelle immediately flew to his aide. Blood was gushing from his leg. Kitazawa-san had shot him. Michelle at first did not know where Kevin was shot and immediately started to cry. Keita and his brother also started to cry helplessly. If it was Kevin's leg that was shot why was it that their legs hurt too?

"Yuki are you ok?" Shuichi asked the crying adult. No longer was the child present. The other people faded into the background but the tears never died. Shuichi had seen Yuki's struggle with himself and then heard the gun shot. However, he was too frightened to register where the bullet hit. Yuki could be seriously hurt. "Yuki?"

"I'm so sorry." The man spoke crying harder. "You hate me now." Shuichi smiled softly. So he was only crying about that.

"I don't hate you." Shuichi spoke as softly and lovingly as he could. "Now if you can tell me your name we will be fine." Yuki's psychiatrist always said to be very patient with his personas.

"Uesugi Keita." The man spoke in a baby voice. "I'm the youngest of the Uesugi clan." Shuichi smiled warmly. So Yuki had children personalities too. Yuki looked up and placed a fist over his mouth. Then he smiled shyly and blushed. Shuichi had never seen this side of Yuki before. "You're pretty." Keita spoke softly. Shuichi found himself blushing. Then he noticed Yuki's (Keita's) down cast eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no." Shuichi was quick to assure his lover's new personality. "I am flattered. You're a sweet kid." Shuichi then went to his lover's body and kissed him on the top of his head. He figured that would calm the child. However, it did just the opposite. Yuki's face became red like a tomato. The man's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Oh…I…I…" Keita tried to speak his eyes wide open. Shuichi looked at him in shock. Then he noticed the leg.

"OMG what happened!" Shuichi screamed. "I'll call an ambulance!" Shuichi ran off and went to get the phone. Keita watched him curiously. 'What was he talking about?' He thought. 'Maybe he saw Kevin's wound?' To Keita nothing was wrong with his body. It was Kevin's body that was injured. He couldn't understand that he and Kevin were the same person.

&&&&&&&

**"It will be alright.**" Michelle told Kevin stroking his hair. The ambulance came and took Kevin into a stretcher. They almost made the mistake of putting Keita in the stretcher but Michelle immediately switched the people. **"It will be ok."**

**"It hurts! Damn Kitazawa!**" Kevin yelled in anger. Around them the people stared at each other in confusion. Was this guy talking to himself? Also why was his hand stroking the sheet underneath him? The pink haired boy with him had said that he would act very strangely. However, they had no idea that he would talk to no one.

**"Why did you do it, Kevin?" ** Michelle asked pleading. **"I thought you hated Shuichi." ** Kevin smiled up at him weakly. Of course the people of the ambulance were wondering what he was staring at so happily.

**"You wanted them to be happy, what are friends for?"**

&&&&&&&

"Good news Mr. Uesugi." The doctor exclaimed happily. Yuki sighed. Where was he? How did he get here? And what the hell was the good news?

"What is it?" He asked calmly not moving at all. Who knew what he got injured this time around.

"Well I'm glad we are no longer spurting out English like crazy." The doctor spoke amused. "You must have had many bad things to say about that pain. Good thing you decided to say it in another language though." Yuki nodded his head knowingly. Kevin must have had this happen. 'The stupid American,' Yuki thought upset. The doctor explained that there had been a bullet in his leg and they successfully go it out. He isn't badly injured but his leg shouldn't be used. He had crutches waiting for him next to his bed and he was free to go. Yuki nodded again without saying a word. He didn't want to ask a question that one of the others may have asked. The doctor left without another word. Yuki sighed. Well he'll just sit in peace for a while. No use rushing to hear Shuichi whine a mile a minute.

"Kevin! Are you ok?" Shuichi asked worriedly. Yuki groaned. There went his peace and quiet.

"Can you be any louder, brat?" Yuki spoke angrily. Shuichi smiled at the

&&&&&&&

The series of events went as following. Yuki went on with his life like he had normally done before. Michelle made certain anytime Tohma called he was the one to pick up. Tohma couldn't tell Yuki to split off from Shuichi if Yuki couldn't hear him. Shuichi went on to his job regularly. There wasn't much of a change and on Fridays they would do something together much to Shuichi's delight. Sometimes here and there a personality would come out and Shuichi would have to treat the newcomer with warmth and kindness.

"Hey moron." Yuki called out. Shuichi poked his head into the room cautiously. "I've been invited to a peer book awards ceremony. I have to bring a guest." Shuichi's eyes brimmed with happy tears.

"You mean like a date?" Shuichi asked hopefully. "Oh Yuki I am so happy. You have no idea." He then proceeded to melt into goo. Yuki looked down and sighed.

"I changed my mind."

&&&&&&

The place was a fancy dinner party and both of them felt out of place. Yuki hated these things. Why couldn't he be somewhere else? Anywhere but there would be nice. He looked at the girls chatting away with Shuichi. They apparently liked his music and by the way they looked at him liked him. Yuki calmly walked towards the three.

"Shuichi lets go somewhere else." Shuichi looked up at Yuki and smiled.

"It's fun here." He protested. Yuki shook his head. He was not having fun here. He was silently wishing that one of his personalities could suffer this instead of him.

"Look we got the award now so we don't have to do anything else." Yuki told his lover referring back to the incident that only happened a while ago.

"_And the best romance novel goes to." The beautiful dark haired woman spoke as she opened the envelope. "Why of course, Yuki Eiri!" Everyone clapped as Yuki slowly made his way to the stage. Shuichi was wondering why he was taking so long. Then again, he had a pretty good guess. Yuki's thoughts could have been like: "You wanted me to come up…You can wait." So Yuki got up to the stage, smiled at the now blushing older woman and accepted the award. Now all he had to do was his acceptation speech. Yuki nodded his head to the girl thanked her and walked right off the stage. He had not said a word. People began to whisper about how rude he was. Shuichi slumped in his chair. 'Way to go, Yuki.'_

"Yuki, you can at least stay and mingle a while." Shuichi suggested.

"Don't want to." Yuki spoke emotionless. Now he was beginning to sound like a child.

"It won't be that long." Why couldn't one of his personalities just come? Yuki closed his eyes. Now! Nope. Nothing happened. Shuichi just stared at him in confusion.

"Listen brat-" Yuki stopped and sighed. "Let's just try to have fun, oui?" Yuki got his wish. He asked for it and it happened. Shuichi looked down. He was hoping that he could spend the day with Yuki.

"Look, Eiri isn't good at these parties. He wanted me to come. You understand?" Shuichi could only nod silently. The girls had faded into the background, confused on what was going on. This was going to be one strange night.

&&&&&&&&&&

When they got home after the party, something unexpected happened. Michelle jumped onto Shuichi and they both fell on top of the couch.

"Michelle!" Shuichi exclaimed in shock. "You're drunk. Please get off me."

"Just this once, please mon amour." Michelle pleaded and began to trail kisses down Shuichi's neck. Shuichi didn't know what to say. "The others are asleep you know…It's just me." This was Yuki so it wouldn't matter if he was with him or not right?

The rhythm was unfamiliar and the pace was slow and gentle. Shuichi let himself be held by the personality of his own lover. It was as if he was betraying him. Each touch and each caress felt nothing like Yuki's. Shuichi was starting to regret agreeing on doing such a thing. Even if this person was Yuki it didn't feel like it. The kisses were too sweet and the touches were too soft. Even the accented voice whispering to him was too gentle and loving.

Michelle's expressions were beautiful. After all he was Yuki. His movements were so graceful even in bed. Michelle arched his back and lifted his head in the air. His sweat fell down each side of his face glistening. He finished in such a way that Shuichi almost could see the long black hair surrounding him that accented his emerald eyes. However, there was no black hair or emerald eyes. There was his lover's body hovering over him.

Then Shuichi felt it on the nape of his neck. The cool liquid fell down onto his body. Looking up at Michelle, he could see the man crying. Did Michelle turn back into Yuki? Did he make Yuki upset?

"I love you." The man cried. Shuichi didn't know what to say to the man. "I love you so much, Kevin. I love you so much."

* * *

There you go. Just so you know I was in Puerto Rico for a while with no internet connection because I had to attend a funeral. Also I was suspended shortly after that.

Tatsuha: That's so sad.

Me: well I guess.

Tatsuha: So sad…. (Sniffles).

Me: hey did you know more people vote for American Idol than the American President?

Tatsuha:…..I'm Japanese.

Me: Can it! So I was thinking maybe we should choose our president by how well they sing.

Tatsuha: That's a dumb idea….What about their political standings and public views.

Me:…….

……………..

………………………

I RULE THE WORLD DAMN YOU!


End file.
